


Jooheon's hunt for a real stallion

by PrussiaSheiala



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Jooheon, Cowboy Hats, Fantasia outfits, Lee Jooheon Centric, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: Turns out that Jooheon is really into his fantasia stage outfit, so he decided to pair it with some assless chaps and have some real fun.Also known as:Jooheon rides every member of Monsta x while wearing nothing, but a cowboy hat and assless chaps, then ranks them all.Wonho included, cause my story, my rules.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Jooheon, Everyone/Everyone, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Jooheon wonho, Lee Jooheon/Everyone, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Jooheon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Jooheon/Yoo Kihyun, OT7 - Relationship
Comments: 26
Kudos: 190





	1. Changkyun

**Author's Note:**

> I can't tell you where this idea came from... please somebody save me from my brain.

Jooheon liked to see himself as a sweet innocent boy, he was aware that he wasn't that, but he still liked to at least pretend at times. He tried his best to project soft boy energy, which seemed to actually work out, which was good, cause head scratch and cuddles by his band members actually gave him energy, so did sweet words and praise from monbebes, cause he was after all… the best boy.

That all being said… Jooheon also had a much less… innocent side to him, he loved sex, a lot, and luckily all members of his group were more than happy to indulge him. They were 7 young men with too many hormones going around, nobody in Monsta x was turning down sex.

That was what lead Jooheon to lounge around in him and Changkyun's shared studio, cowboy hat that he had worn for the days shoot still in his hand as he twirled it around. Changkyun who had been trying to work while Jooheon was to distracted to work, finally turned around "okay what's up? I feel like I am doing all the work we were meant to do together."

"I kinda wanna ride you all wearing this hat and maybe some assless chaps." Jooheon had learned that there was really no use in him trying to hide anything from Changkyun, the maknae preferred when everybody was frank and spoke straight to his face. 

He sent his best puppy dog eyes to the younger, in an expression he hoped said 'please let me do this, I am a good boy… a cowboy.' For a second Changkyun just looked at him, eyes squinting as he seemingly tried to read Jooheon, before just shrugging "okay, all at the same time? You might get sore if you have to take us one after the other, and we both know that you become a whiny baby when you are sore."

Jooheon couldn't help, but pout even more "I do not act like a whiny baby!"

The maknae raised an eyebrow, mainly cause they both knew it was a damn lie, they had had one evening tried one of Jooheon's newly discovered kinks, he wanted them all to cum inside him, but after only 3 of them had gone, he had gotten way too sensitive, and had to call out his safe word to stop, everything being too much for him. 

They had all been quick to stop and go baby Jooheon, which okay, even sore was still great.

The two young rappers stared each other down until Changkyun won the staredown, Jooheon just pouted more "I don't mean at the same time, but like… different times, I want to like... "

"You want to compare us?" the cheek in his smile was clear, and Jooheon couldn't stop himself from blushing.

"No!" then thinking about it "maybe a little bit?"

Changkyun just shrugged "sounds cool, how do you want me?" that was so Changkyun, just accepting it as it was, and Jooheon couldn't help but grin. Changkyun was amazing.

He didn't judge him, and he was always up for whatever weird thing that Jooheon wanted to try that week, but it was also a two-way street, Jooheon had tried out more than a few of Changkyun's weird kinks, a lot of them having to do with biting, which was a thing that Jooheon himself had learned that he was apparently into, or maybe he was just really into Changkyun leaving marks on him, after all, he was very much into it when his members stook their own claim on him, acted like he was theirs.

"I don't have all the stuff yet," Jooheon mumbled look at the hat, "I just wanted to see first if it was something at least you would try."

"If I wanted you to ride me? That is a very silly question," he threw himself down on the couch next to Jooheon, plucking the hat out of his hands to instead put it onto of his head "now show me what you have ordered that hasn't arrived yet."

They did end up having sex that day, not full-on cowboy sex, but still sex, cause they were horny twenty-somethings that just happen to find each other very attractive.

Performing with the cowboy hat on after talking to Changkyun turned out to really not be good for Jooheon hormones, more than once he had jumped one of his group members after getting off stage, all he could think about was the things he was gonna do when his trousers finally arrived.

Dressed to the nines, in his best erotic cowboy outfit, skin-tight assless chaps, eyes were done up with dark eyeshadow and that damn hat on his head he cornered Changkyun in their shared studio one late evening "Well hello there, do you come here often?"

He leaned against the doorframe tipping his hat up and doing his best smirk, for a second he managed something purely magically, he made Im Changkyun speechless. For a few seconds, the maknae just stared at him, his mind clearly blanking and unable to take in what was going on, and when he finally could speak, the words coming from his mouth were "wow."

Jooheon locked the door behind him, not wanting them to be interrupted, before sauntering all the way over to Changkyun placing himself in his lap "nothing to say?" he was grinning as Changkyun opening and closing his mouth, clearly trying to figure out what to say or do.

Eager to get something going, Jooheon claimed the youngers mouth in an eager kiss, which finally got some life back into the maknae as his hands found it's way to Jooheon's hips eagerly pulling the other rapper closer. Both were heavily breathing as they broke the kiss, Changkyun going straight to his neck, placing marks that their makeup artists would hate them for, but neither of them cared at that moment, "fuck you look so good, I knew you were planning to do this, but fuck you should have given me a damn warning!"

"Now where would the fun be in that?" Jooheon grinned at his fellow rapper, spreading his legs a bit so he could get a better seating "jeans off."

For the first time in forever, it seemed that Changkyun had nothing to add or say, instead just wordlessly nodding as he started to fiddle with the button for his jeans trying to get it off. Jooheon decided to take a little bit of pity on new young stallion, helping Changkyun's shaking hands, before raising his ass so the younger could kick off his jeans.

As soon as the jeans fell around the dark haired's ankles, Jooheon was happy to see that Changkyun was already halfway to half, he reached down to push down the foreskin, before jerking him off a little until he was fully hard "all of this for me?" Changkyun just nodded, black-painted nails borering into the arms rest of his computer chair, trying to keep himself still and just do what Jooheon wanted him to.

"Good stallion," Jooheon couldn't help, but smirk, it felt like fire in his veins, he got to live out both the fantasy of riding all his boys dressed as cowboys, but also live the power bottom life.

Finally getting Changkyun completely hard, forcing a moan from the maknae's mouth, all Jooheon needed was to hold the younger cock still as he easily slid down on it, bottoming out in one easy slide. Throwing his head back, moaning loud, not caring about holding back his sounds, god he hoped that the soundproofing in the studio really was as good as it was meant to be. Cause Cravity had the studio right next to them, and Jooheon would like to at least have another year of being the cool hyung before they realised he was really just a big baby.

"Jooheon! Fuck, don't!" Changkyun tried to stop him, clawing at his hips, but holding completely still as he realised just how easy Jooheon was sliding down, on him "you prepped yourself." Changkyun stared at him in disbelief "you prepped yourself, then covered it up with a long jacket, and walked here… how the fuck are you real?"

"I didn't know I had gotten a talking horse?" Jooheon teased, shaking his hips a little to get over the initial stinging of the breaching. Changkyun had a good dick, he was far from the biggest of the Monsta x members, but Jooheon didn't mind, he had a pretty average length and a decent gird, he was a good starting point for this experience.

Plus as much as Jooheon was teasing him about being called a horse, both of the Monsta x horse dicks were honestly a little scary for Jooheon to ride, it took a lot more prep. That was why Changkyun was great, plus the younger was always up for some fun and had great stamina.

"Fuck I hate you," Changkyun mumbled, hands not moving from Jooheon's hips, but not moving them either seemingly letting Jooheon decide on the tempo he would take.

"You love me, now shh." he tightened the cowboy hat he wore, so he wouldn't lose it, before lifting his hips afterwards, so only Changkyun's tip was inside him, grinning for a second down at the maknae who just looked up at him with sheer amazement in his eyes, before winking at the younger and then dropping himself down again, having Changkyun bottom out inside him.

Both of them moaned, fuck it felt so good. Jooheon loved the feeling of the leather from his assless chaps straining against his thick thighs as he started riding Changkyun for real, not giving the youngest even a second to recover.

He was gonna have to test out his stallion for real, wasn't he? And that meant actually riding him, instead of this slow shit.

Changkyun was gonna end up leaving him crescent moon marks on his hips, and Jooheon slapped his hands "behave, be a good little stallion."

He wasn't sure what he was expecting in return, maybe for Changkyun to start laughing, but instead, he just opened and closed his mouth, seemingly trying for words, but his vocal cords failing him, instead, all he could let out was a deep moan. Hands going back to gripping the armchair. He froze his hips, and just let Jooheon do whatever he wanted to him, he was being such a good stallion.

Jooheon was honestly surprised, Changkyun was normally not one to just do what he was told, brat always had to fight it, but it seemed that he was just as into this play as Jooheon himself was, which yeah… was hot.

Jooheon was taking no prisoners, making sure that he had a good grip on the chair with his legs before starting to ride Changkyun for real.

"Fuck!" The words were said between Changkyun's clenched teeth, and for a second Jooheon was worried that the poor armrest was about to be ruined, which was really a shame it was a good chair.

It seemed that no matter Changkyun's normally great stamina, he was already starting to grow close to his orgasm, Jooheon knew the signs, his thighs were tensing, so were his lower stomach, jaw straining as he tried to keep in the moans that they both knew wanted to get out.

Jooheon just grinned at him, doing his best to speed up his writing, the room was covered by the sounds of his own moaning, the chair complaining and skin slapping against skin as each time Changkyun would bottom out Jooheon would lift himself up again "Such a good stallion, you want to be my favourite don't you?"

He had no idea where all this bravo came for, maybe it was the hat, maybe cowboy hats had magical abilities that made him way braver and way more of a power bottom. Changkyun nodded "fuck, yes."

"Then, cum, fill me up. Do your damn job." Jooheon himself was getting closer, his own hand having sneaked down to grab at his cock, eagerly jerking it off.

Changkyun just looked up at him with a lost, but eager expression and Jooheon felt proud of himself for being able to put Changkyun into a mindset that normally only Hyunwoo and Minhyuk could do, basically… Jooheon's ass was magical.

A second later a ripple went through Changkyun's body as he could no longer hold back his orgasm, and he came hard into Jooheon, who happily took it all, the ribbons of cum filling him up and pressing against his prostate, it was good, he couldn't stop the happy little mewls from leaving his mouth. Fuck it was so good. He couldn't stop his own orgasm falling over him as he, in turn, painted Changkyun's T-shirt with some much needed white colour.

He rid Changkyun through his orgasm and only stopped when the maknae whined in over sensitivity, and first, then did Jooheon lift himself up, more or less collapsing on top of Changkyun, both heavily breathing.

When they both managed to catch their breath, Jooheon couldn't help himself, but giggle "so what did you think."

"We are doing this again, fuck I can't watch your perform again, not with this hat on I am gonna be so fucking hard, fuck this was all part of your plan." Changkyun was leaning his head back, staring at the ceiling as he realised how played he had gotten "do I at least get a good score?"

"Scorecards will be revealed when all tests have been done." Jooheon grinned, pecking the younger on his weak spot on his neck "now… wanna fuck me over the desk? You were being so lazy, doing nothing."

Changkyun's dark eyes had a warning shine to them as he grinned "give me 2 minutes, and I will show you lazy, you fucking asshole."


	2. Minhyuk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anybody who reads this who hasn't read any of my other stuff:
> 
> I am fairly active when it comes to writing for the kpop fandom, but I have a lot of balls in the air at the same time, so don't expect updates way to fast. Like once a week if things go well! I hope that explains!

Deciding on his next victim was a lot harder than Jooheon thought it would be. Changkyun had been an easy start, the maknae was a horny young adult, he would have been up for pretty much anything, especially when it meant that he didn't have to do something. From there it got a lot harder, all the different members of Monsta x were a lot different and had different ways to be during sex, but in the end, he decided that the next step up in difficulty would be Minhyuk.

Jooheon wasn't stupid, he knew that it would be harder to convince the older to just lie there and take it, especially since Minhyuk was part of his group of hyung who loved to baby him, which was normally something that Jooheon loved, but it wasn't a good sign when Jooheon wanted to be the big bad cowboy.

So bartering was the easy option, a favour for a favour. Jooheon was laying on the couch, head in Minhyuk's lap as the older was swear away at something happening on his island in anime crossing. Apparently, the game was nothing to mess around with, "Minnie?" Jooheon turned around so he could look up at his hyung.

Minhyuk was gorgeous, anybody who looked twice at him would know that full lips slightly swollen and red from how he had angrily been biting them. Deep dark eyes slightly smooshed with the makeup from the stage he hadn't gotten to remove completely. Blemish free skin and a cute nose, bleached bangs falling in and covering his forehead "Min?" Jooheon chewed a lot on the long sleeve of his hoodie, a bad habit when he was getting anxiety.

"Yes?" the older didn't look away from his switch, but he did reach down to push the hair out of Jooheon's eyes, he would always say that he hated when Jooheon hid behind his hair.

"You know that… thing we talked about? Your… kink?" if you thought about it for more than a second it was kinda weird that he was feeling awkward when trying to talk about a kink, especially since what he wanted to talk about was without a doubt… just as kinky.

That got Minhyuk's attention, as he tore his eyes away from his turnip farming simulator "yes?" his eyes were glinting dark and dangerous.

"We could… do that," Jooheon bit down on his own lip, trying to force the light dusting of red that was going over his cheeks.

"Oh?" Minhyuk sounded excited, it was only recently that he had told Jooheon about his kink, and the rapper had said he needed a bit of time to think about it. Of course, he was gonna agree to it anyway, but at least he could barter for it.

He fluttered his eyelashes and made sure his dimples were showing, which was normally always a good way of getting Minhyuk on his side, the older was always whipped for cute things "if we can try one of my kinks in return."

Minhyuk raised a finely plucked eyebrow, grin clear on those pretty lips "oh Honey has a kink he wants to share? Is it a praise kink?"

Now that was not a secret kink, pretty much anybody knew that Jooheon had a praise kink, so he just pouted, before finally explaining exactly what it was that he had planned, down to every detail, even including the fact that he and Changkyun had already had their fun.

The reaction from Minhyuk was that to be expected, an offended huff of "we already know that I am gonna win, I am a sex god." Jooheon still hadn't after many years found out if Minhyuk was exactly being sarcastic when he declared himself to the god of sex, but he just never questioned it, after all, Minhyuk was… pretty damn good with his dick, and who were Jooheon to turn down an option for him to prove it.

"You are always a tease! You can't tease me else we won't do your thing." he knew that his voice was whiny as he tried to hide his head in his hands, Minhyuk really was a tease.

The older had put away his switch, and softly pulled away Jooheon's hands from his face, even if Minhyuk was a tease, he was also sweet and kind, and always treated Jooheon like he was precious "okay, no teasing, you get your way, how do you want me and when?"

That was how Jooheon found his second victim.

Minhyuk had vetoed more studio sex cause 'we aren't damn children, I will not hide away. My poor back.' even tho Jooheon was pretty sure it had more to do with the fact that Minhyuk didn't want to direct comparison to how he and Changkyun had done it, he liked to be unique.

Plus the idea of it being to save Minhyuk's back was clearly proven a lie when the vocalist suggested that they should do it on the kitchen floor, something Jooheon vetoed himself, cause while it sounded hot, dying to the sheer force that was Yoo Kihyun, didn't seem like a good idea. Especially without Jooheon having finished his project.

In the end, they ended up in a bed, it wasn't either of their beds, it was Changkyun, cause Minhyuk was a degenerate who took great pleasure in one-upping people, and seemingly the sheer idea of Jooheon giving them all scores and ranking them was enough for him to pull out all the stops.

As Jooheon went to the bathroom and change into his new favourite costume ever, he could hear what sounded like a whip being tested in the room, and after smudging some black eyeliner and eyeshadow on, making his eyes look bigger and more dangerous. He did a little twirl, before winking at himself in the mirror, Jooheon looked fucking hot.

The sight that greeted him as he made his way into the bedroom was not what he expected, instead of a fully dressed Minhyuk waiting for him, the older was naked, happily leaning back on the pillows while lazily jerking off his half-hard cock "I hope you don't mind that I got started without you my little cowboy, plus I thought maybe you would like a new toy I got you." next to him was a riding crop, that Jooheon takes with a grin. Minhyuk was amazing as always.

"You are a bad a stallion aren't you?" With the riding crop in hand, Jooheon swung a leg over Minhyuk's lithe hips, so he was straddling him, Minhyuk's cock resting against his crack. Carefully placing the hard tip of the riding crop under Minhyuk's chin lifting the vocalists face, so he was staring into his eyes "are you gonna behave now?"

Minhyuk's eyes went big in surprise, he opened his mouth to answer, but Jooheon just lightly tapped the side of his head with the crop again "stallion's don't speak. Unless what you really are is a pony? Maybe I should go back to Changkyun at least he was a real stallion."

The olders eyebrows furrowed, but he bit his lip and nodded, letting Jooheon his game as he wanted to, and Jooheon rewarded his good behaviour by running the riding crop down the side of his face in a petting motion "good stallion, you can touch my thighs or hips, but if I feel that you are trying to pull or anything else, you won't get to touch, only good stallions get to have privileges, is that understood?" he rested the riding crop against Minhyuk's lips to signal that he didn't want to hear any of the older man's words.

Playing along, Minhyuk slowly nodded while keeping eye contact, before letting his tongue ran over the tip of the leather being held to his lips.

Jooheon would love to say that he was immune to the teasing, that it didn't get to him, but it would be a lie. His dick that had already been slightly chubbed from just putting on his costume was taking very much interested in the pink wet muscle running over the riding crop, reminding Jooheon's brain exactly what said muscle could do to not only his dick but to his ass as well.

For a second, Jooheon considered if he should take his riding to mean Minhyuk's face instead of his glorious cock, but nope it would have to wait until another day! Jooheon had a job to do, and he was damn well gonna do it, cause he was a damn cowboy!

"Now lie still while I prep myself," he reached over Minhyuk, to reach for the lube on the side table, which yes was Changkyun's, but he decided to think about that another day. Minhyuk was pouting, but he wasn't acting up. There was a very good reason why Jooheon had decided to prep himself in front of the older, instead of doing it before, as he had done with Changkyun.

That was the fact that Minhyuk loved fingering people, especially Jooheon when he had asked the vocalist why he loved it so much, Minhyuk had just shrugged with a grin and said that he liked the noises that Jooheon would make when he was giving himself over to the pleasure.

Jooheon had already decided that he was gonna do he best to drive the older insane, Minhyuk wanted so badly to prove that he was, in fact, the best stallion in the group. His eyes somehow went even wider as Jooheon squirted a bit of the lube onto his fingers, before reaching behind himself to slowly open himself up. Jooheon placed a hand on the middle of Minhyuk's chest to keep his balance as he slowly pushed in a finger, throwing his head back, not holding back his own sounds of pleasure. He had dropped the riding crop next to them, needing both his hands-free.

He could feel the grumble in Minhyuk's chest, before he could hear it, for a second he considered telling the older off for being a bad stallion, but he decided that growls and grumbles weren't words and Minhyuk could get to keep those… for now.

  
It didn't take Jooheon long to be able to push in first two, then three fingers, he was still loose from the eager reunion sex he had had with Hoseok the day before when the older came by to move in again, just because the muscled man was no longer technically in Monsta x, he would always be part of them, and living alone really wasn't good for Hoseok who needed people around him.

Minhyuk who had at first just let his hands rest beside him had sneaked them up to Jooheon's leather-clad thighs, nails were dicking into the fabric, but he wasn't trying to control Jooheon movements, if anything it just seemed that he needed to touch, needed something to keep him grounded.

The older had never been good at just laying there and taking it, he had too much energy and was too eager to let his partner do all the work, but he had promised Jooheon, and he wanted to prove that he was the best stallion. Minhyuk need to be the best, and his need please his partner was fighting, and god Jooheon loved seeing his expression as those two instincts fought a battle inside him.

It didn't take Jooheon long to feel that he was ready, plus he was pretty sure that they weren't far of Minhyuk just losing it, flipping them around and devouring Jooheon himself, and really they couldn't have that.

Pulling out his fingers and squirting a bit more lube on his hand, Jooheon reached behind himself and jerked of Minhyuk's hard cock that had been abandoned while Jooheon was prepping himself, Minhyuk's body went rigid, the man having to fight himself not to fuck up into Jooheon's hand and the rapper grinned, rewarding Minhyuk with a quick "good stallion." before guiding the tip of his erection to his entrance lifting himself up a little so he could let the tip slide inside him.

Just like Changkyun, Minhyuk wasn't the biggest members of Monsta x, another reason that Jooheon had chosen him early, he was easier to take. While he was a bit longer than Changkyun, his girth was the same, and it wasn't too much of a stretch from three of Jooheon's fingers as he let himself slide down all the way in one easy glide.

For a second, Jooheon couldn't help but sniggle a bit over just how easy it was for him to take all of Minhyuk. Maybe it was a sign that he was having to much sex, but honestly, Jooheon was 25 and hot, there was no such thing as to much sex.

Jooheon taking him all the way to the root in one easy downwards thrust seemed to be too much for poor Minhyuk, who moaned out "Heonie fuck! You can't just do that!" while his entire body went rigid, seemingly trying his best not to move nor fuck up into the warm body above him.

The rapper tsk' ed "bad little pony can't listen to orders." he dug his nails into Minhyuk's chest, not to hurt him or to course damage, but enough to leave crescent moon little indents from his nails, forcing another moan from the vocalist, who had a very sensitive chest.

"Fuck sorry," Minhyuk groaned out, then realising that he had spoken up yet again, "shit!" then again realising that he had fucked up, groaning annoyed with himself.

Jooheon wriggled his ass a little, getting used to the warm throbbing cock inside him, before straightening his back and picking up the riding crop "tsk tsk, little pony needs some discipline." he ran the riding crop from Minhyuk's now tightly closed lips down to his chest. He put almost no power behind it as he lightly made the riding crop slap down on the older man's nipple. Actually, it was more of a tap, no way in hell Jooheon would ever try harder than that.

He might not be as well versed in BDSM as Minhyuk or Hyunwoo, but even he knew that riding crop should only be used with any force against meaty areas of the skin, which was where Minhyuk guided his hand holding the crop too.

For a second Jooheon considered telling him off, for moving or for guiding, but Jooheon knew that it wasn't about breaking the scene, but about showing consent and Minhyuk choosing by himself that Jooheon could actually slap him with the crop in areas that he could take it on.

It wasn't the first time they had played around with BDSM, both having tried to be the dom and be the one delivering and taking, that was the only reason that Jooheon felt comfortable lifting the crop and letting it slap down behind him on the meaty side of Minhyuk's inner thigh "is that better my little pony? Can you behave now? Be a good stallion? Or do you wanna stay a disobedient little pony?"

Jooheon hadn't moved, still happily impaled on Minhyuk throbbing cock. The olders entire body spasmed for a short second as the riding crop made an impact with his thigh, and his eyes went a little hazy for a second, before turning his attention back to Jooheon on top of him. He didn't answer. Instead, he just nodded, which was both a nod of him being okay and liking their play, but also that he was gonna be good.

"That is good, else I guess we have found out how to get this stallion to obey. Just needs a bit with the crop." relying only on his powerful thigh muscles, Jooheon lifted himself upwards, before slowly going down again. His tempo was slow and teasing, testing Minhyuk to see if the vocalist could actually keep still, could actually do as he was told.

As Jooheon pressed all the way down, taking all of Minhyuk's cock, he could feel the olders thigh shaking under him as he tried to keep himself contained, keep himself from moving. Jooheon couldn't help but giggle. He felt strong and powerful, leather assless chaps, cowboy hat and now a riding crop. He was a big strong cowboy, he was starting to understand why American's were always so patriotic, did they always feel like this?

He kept to slow teasing pace of his riding, but he didn't keep in his moans, he had been with Minhyuk so many times, he knew how to hit his own prostate with each slow teasing drag. Minhyuk's dark eyes had closed hard, seemingly in an attempt to stay completely still. Once again, Jooheon brought the riding crop to his jaw, lifting his head "did I tell you that you could close your eyes pony? How are you supposed to see where we are going if you close them? Or are you trying to throw off your jockey?"

Minhyuk once again, old habits are hard to stop, tried to open his mouth and speak, but Jooheon was having none of it, placing the riding crop over his lips just like he had earlier, tsking "you really are the worst stallion." he hadn't stopped his slow up and down moving of his hips during all of it, "I should just have stuck with Kyun."

Poking at the olders pride was always an easy way to get Minhyuk riled up, and just as expected the older puffed out his cheek like a squirrel hiding for winter, brows knotting together and lips clenched in a huffed way.

Jooheon was having one hell of a time, he could see that Minhyuk was getting closer, the shaking of his thigh trying to stay still and his stomach muscles were clenching, it was always a way where he could sense how close the older was.

Even if he was having a bit of a power kick, Jooheon wasn't unkind and finally took some pity on the vocalist, placing one more, much lighter slap with the riding crop on the meaty part of Minhyuk's thigh "I am getting a little tired my stallion, time for you to do some of the work."

As soon as the words were out of Jooheon's mouth, Minhyuk's hips were eagerly thrusting upwards, meeting Jooheon's downwards thrust. A high keyed moaned was ripped from Jooheon throat as Minhyuk nailed his prostate, fuck it felt so fucking god. Minhyuk himself couldn't stop the groans and moans flowing from his bitten lips, but he kept silence, kept being a good stallion.

For almost a minute they just worked hard, moans flowing between them with ease, Jooheon was getting closer and closer to his own end, and he knew that Minhyuk was trying desperately to hold back as well, "just a little bit more stallion," he dropped his riding crop so he could rest a hand on Minhyuk's chest for balance as he bounced on the olders cock while wrapping his free hand around his own needy and leaking dick.

There was a damn good reason that in the start of riding Jooheon would never touch himself, the fact was as soon as his prostate was getting nailed and his cock was getting stimulated, it was almost impossible for him to not cum, and it was no different at that point. The added effects were his hat falling down his back with only the strings attached to it keeping it on his head and the scratchiness of the leather chaps tightening around his thighs with every flex of their muscles.

It was so fucking hot.

He reached down to tweak on of Minhyuk's nipples making the vocalist's hips spasm up much harder than of the other, nailing Jooheon's prostate with one delicious movement, and it was all over for Jooheon as he came all over his own hands and Minhyuk's stomach at the same time forcing an almost scream from his already abused vocal cords.

That seemed to wake something in Minhyuk, who only a few seconds later with one last harsh thrust, came inside of Jooheon, with a groan of the younger name on his lips.

Jooheon's thighs and legs who had really gotten more than enough of a workout during his jockey duty could no longer hold him up, and he more or less just collapsed on Minhyuk's chest with a groan.

"Fuck that was good," Minhyuk grinned running a hand through Jooheon's sweaty hair, pulling off his cowboy hat hanging around his neck, throwing it god knows where "you were fucking hot babe."

Jooheon grinned up at Minhyuk, his normal happy go lucky honey bee state of mind was back "thanks for playing along."

"I feel like I should thank you as well, fuck I don't think I have burst a nut that hard since Kihyun fucked me over the counter and demanded I called him sir." he laughed, throwing his head back in the pillow "so how was my ranking? Do I get the best stallion price already? You don't even need to try the rest of them, we all know by now that this masterpiece is gonna win."

"4." Jooheon hummed into Minhyuk's chest, he knew he should get up, get the chaps off and shower, he was fucking disgusting, but it felt so good to just lie there in his post-orgasm.

"What?" 

"You get a 4, you are a bad stallion, you never listen, you need more pony practice." Jooheon was giggling, while Minhyuk was offendingly pouting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That kitchen table will come back during another member's turn to be the stallion! I now have storylined how each of these encounters will work out with each of the members ^^
> 
> Feel free to leave a request for which member you would like to see next!


	3. Hyungwon

Hyungwon was… something else. Which wasn't something negative, Jooheon liked him just as much as he liked the rest of Monsta x, but he honestly didn't know how he would bring up his little game to the tall, lanky man.

When they had first started this weird thing they were doing, also called everybody shagging everybody, Jooheon had found out that while Hyungwon did have a healthy sex drive, he wasn't like Changkyun or Jooheon who a gust of wind was enough to turn him on. Nor was he the type who might not completely be in the mood, but even a little flash of a Hyunwoo's manboobs and they would be ready to go.

No Hyungwon was either in the mood, and he would make you aware of it, or he would just not be. That was why it was a lot harder to find out how to bring up his little… game. At first, Jooheon had decided to just leave him to last, that was what made the most sense, and what was the easiest, even if he might be the easier person to get to agree since they other three were scary.

But like some miracle was happening, it seemed that lady luck was smiling on Jooheon one late evening on one of their rare off days. Jooheon had worked hard in the studio that day and had gotten send home by Changkyun after he kept falling asleep on the maknae's shoulder.

He couldn't help but pout when he got home, realising that nobody was home, well he thought nobody was home until he found one noddle napping in his bed. If there was one thing Hyungwon was always good for, it was a cuddle while sleeping and Jooheon not even thinking a second about it, was quick to shed his close until he was only in his underwear, before diving in under the blanket, happily cuddling up to the visual.

Even in his sleeping state of mind, Hyungwon still managed to wrap one long arm around Jooheon, hugging him close as the rapper nuzzled under his neck, happily falling asleep like that.

Jooheon hadn't really thought that something more would come of it, he just wanted a nap with one of his favourite nap partners, but that was really all! That changed when he woke up, cause when he slowly started to come back to the plane of the awake when he realised they had turned around in their sleep.

No longer was he sticking to Hyungwon like a koala, instead the older idol was spooning him from behind, long fingers drawing small circles on Jooheon's thigh signalling that the other was awake, and the clear erection Jooheon could feel against his ass as showing just what mood he was in.

"Well, this is a morning", Jooheon mumbled out, letting Hyungwon's hand glider over his body, it felt good. The olders hands weren't as callused as other members of Monsta x, Hyungwon never liked going to the gym or roughen up his hands; instead, they were soft and slightly cold as they drew a little heart on Jooheon heart. Which yes, did make his actual heart beat even faster.

Jooheon could feel Hyungwon's mouth against the back of his neck "do you mind?" the words were followed by a soft kiss on Jooheon's shoulder. He always had such nice lips, Jooheon couldn't help it, his mind went straight to the gutter, thinking of all the other things that those amazing and full lips could do to him.

"Only if it's okay with you." consent, consent was important, he never wanted Hyungwon to feel pressured into being with him, he made a lax and sleep hand movements towards his crotch own crotch "it is gonna go away by itself, you don't have to do anything."

Hyungwon yawned into his shoulder before pressing another kiss to it. Clearly, he was still a little tired "no, I want it as well, I had a dream."

Part of Jooheon wanted to ask what it was, wanted to indulge in the sinful dreams of the much taller man, but his mind that was slowly waking him up was filling him with another idea. Sleepy lax, but still turned on an ready to go Hyungwon… This was his chance. Turning around, so he was no longer facing away from the older idol, Jooheon eagerly kissed him, all it took was a few small teasing flicks with his tongue and the taller man easily opened his mouth to let Jooheon do unspeakable things to him.

Hyungwon's big hands that Jooheon loved so much was sneaking down his back, to happily grasp onto the cheeks of his ass massaging them, while Jooheon explored Hyungwon's upper body. All of the olders movements were lax and still slightly sleepy; clearly, he hadn't woken up much earlier than Jooheon had, which gave away another chance for Jooheon.

Rolling them over, Jooheon happily perked himself on Hyungwon's lap, sitting straight up and rolling his hips back on Hyungwon's cock, grinning like it was a throne he was sitting on. Hyungwon, as expected, didn't do much, he just happily smiled and let Jooheon run the show. Sleep, but horny Hyungwon was really the best "Wonnie? Did you like my stage outfit?" placing a hand on the other man's chest so he could hold his balance, Jooheon grinned.

Seemingly not understand where the fuck Jooheon was going with this, more focused on the rappers solid ass grinding down on his cock, plus the exploratory finger drawing little circles around his nipple, Hyungwon just mumbled "of course, you all look so good. You know this" Hyungwon's voice was wispy and weak with sleep. So warm and comfortable, for a second Jooheon considered just ignoring his plan, but no he was gonna do this! You never knew when a chance like this would become available for him again!

"I meant what do you think about," a grin was set on his lips, and he punctuated his sentence with one my grind back on Hyungwon's cock "do you like it?"

Hyungwon's eyes almost sparkled when he seemed to catch onto what Jooheon was referring to, a little moan was released from his mouth as Jooheon ground down on him "is this what Minhyuk and Changkyun were whispering about?"

Of course, Jooheon should have known, neither Minhyuk nor Changkyun could ever really shut up about anything, he rolled his hips again with a pout "it was meant to be a surprise, I didn't want to push it onto you if it wasn't something you were up for."

The taller just grinned "do you have it here at the dorm?" an eager nod from Jooheon who couldn't help, but wriggle a little excitedly, which was enough for forcing a grunt from Hyungwon that had his hard cock grinding against Jooheon's fat ass, "go get it then, I want to see this magic Minnie was on about."

Jooheon wouldn't admit it later, but he might have released a happy yelped as he gave Hyungwon one last kiss, before happily sprinting to his own room grabbing his costume and changing into it.

It was a little awkward as he on his run back to Hyungwon's room ran into Hoseok who seemingly was home to grab his gym bag, which yeah that was a little embarrassing, especially with Jooheon's dick just being there flopped out in the free air with Jooheon dressed as a cowboy. Luckily Hoseok was the actual best person in the world and didn't judge Jooheon, instead just happily smiling at him, and patting him on his ass telling him to be safe and have some fun.

Hoseok was just… the best. Jooheon loved the man, there was no other way around it.

When he came back into the room, it showed the real difference between Hyungwon and Minhyuk even tho the two cases were very similar to each other, where Minhyuk had been eager and already undressed when Jooheon came back, Hyungwon was just lying back, briefs still on, arms behind his head, happily waiting for Jooheon to come back.

Clearly, he was still turned up, the tent in his underwear was a clear sign, but he was just… happy waiting, letting Jooheon run the show. His eyes were still heavy and droopy, Jooheon already knew that the man would fall right back asleep afterwards, cause it didn't matter how much sleep Hyungwon had gotten, nothing put him to sleep like sex.

Hoseok once had to carry him home, after the older man had made the mistake of sexing Hyungwon up in the gym changing room. Then again, Hoseok was more than happy to do that, he loved taking care of the rest of Monsta x.

Turning his head to Jooheon at the door, Hyungwon did a double-take, mouth sliding open in something the mimicked a drooling fashion "you look amazing, fuck you look so good." it was rare to hear Hyungwon swear during sex, but god it made Jooheon feel even better, hot under the collar and happy about himself.

"So you like it?" god Jooheon really was a softie when it came to compliments, locking the door behind him, not wanting to be interrupted by a Minhyuk claiming his second chance for a better stallion grade.

Hyungwon didn't answer instantly, instead letting his heavy and warm eyes run over every part of Jooheon, the assless chaps showing off both Jooheon's uncovered dick and ass, his eyes smudged with deep black making them seem even more intense and the cowboy hat on top of his, but that wasn't where his eyes came to rest, it was one the riding crop in Jooheon's hand that had been a gift from Minhyuk after they were done.

Suddenly Hyungwon's eyes seemed less tired "I am not into that kind of play."

"Oh!" Jooheon had forgotten that the riding crop was more than aesthetics, he knew that Hyungwon wouldn't ever be into it like that, the older easily bruised and he wasn't into any form of pain play, it was one of the reasons that Jooheon also liked sex with Hyungwon, it was always the… softest. Sometimes you just need a loving man to love you softly, "It is just… aesthetic, like the hat. Cause I am a jockey, I would never do that to you! I know you don't like it!" The words were falling out Jooheon's mouth in something akin to word vomit, and he almost threw the blasted thing on the ground, he just thought he looked hot with, it was so easy to forget that people couldn't read his mind.

Jooheon's lips turned into a pout, not cause of Hyungwon, but because of himself, cause he hadn't seen it coming, luckily Hyungwon didn't seem to mind, as he patted his thighs with a soft, once again sleepy smile "jump up then, your trusted steed is waiting." it seemed that Hyungwon had done a bit of prep while Jooheon was gone, cause a bottle of lube was standing on the side table, where it definitely hadn't been standing when Jooheon left the room.

Eager to get started Jooheon was quick to claim back his throne that was Hyungwon's lap "no speak, no pushing or pulling, I run the show if it is too much and you want out, then, of course, we are stopping everything." consent was important, in the holy words of Hyunwoo, always establish consent.

Under him Hyungwon just smiled stretching a bit, before relaxing into pillows "you will do prep yourself?" it wasn't torture for him that Jooheon wanted to do it himself as it would be with Minhyuk, Hyungwon, in general, did enjoy just watching.

His hands were laying lax above his head, one plopped under his head to prop him up so he could better look at Jooheon, who was just eagerly grinning "of course I will, can't have my stallion do it, poor thing doesn't have the right tools for that." they both knew that was a lie, Hyungwon had the longest fingers in the group, that was always delicious and could find all the right places inside of Jooheon.

Hyungwon opened his mouth, and Jooheon was quick to dive down and eagerly kiss those puffy lips he loved so much. While the older often would talk negative about his own body, comparing it to that of Hyunwoo or Hoseok, Jooheon honestly loved Hyungwon's body so much. Yes, he was a noodle, but he was their gorgeous noodle, that they all loved so much. With puffy kissable lips, a face that screamed more god than human and long never-ending legs.

As Jooheon broke the kiss, they were both heavily breathing, and all that he could do was grin "no speaking, good stallion doesn't speak." Hyungwon raised a judging finely trimmed eyebrow, but he didn't say anything, his lips just forming a light smirk as if to say 'give me your worst'.

Grabbing the lube from the side table, Jooheon was more than willing to take the challenge, tightening the straps holding his cowboy hat safe on his head, he slathered his fingers in more lube than was probably needed, winking at the tall boy under him with a grin on his lips. He didn't undress Hyungwon completely, not yet, wanting to torture the older a little bit more before giving him the pleasure he clearly wanted. 

Grinding down one last time on the solid erection under him, Jooheon lifted himself up, guiding his fingers to his own ass. He was starting to think that this project was the best idea he had ever had, not just cause it lead to some of the hottest sex he had in a long while, he was feeling that his thighs were getting stronger from all the exercise he was giving them.

It didn't take him long to easily slide in two fingers, riding them with his head thrown back, and by some magic keeping his hat on. Fuck it felt good, Jooheon had had so much sex recently, but fuck it still felt so good.

This muscles in Hyungwon's thighs tightened, but he didn't move, nor did he pout like a baby the same way Minhyuk did, instead he just lied there and looked up at Jooheon with a fond little smile on his lips and sleepy, but fiery eyes looking up at Jooheon.

Bouncing on his fingers, Jooheon didn't even attempt to hide his moans, wanting to see if he could push Hyungwon to act out, but while the older did take one of the hands that he had been placing above his own head to instead place it on Jooheon's thigh, there was no sign that he was gonna act out of their play.

Hyungwon just seemed happy drawing small little circles through the skin-tight leather of the assless chaps, of course, he should have expected it, it was Hyungwon after all. It was Jooheon more than Hyungwon who was about to lose it, maybe it was the fact that Hyungwon was playing along to prettily, or maybe he was just horny, but Jooheon needed the dick inside him.

Quickly, probably quicker than what was right, Jooheon pulled his fingers out, decided that he was more than ready to take the glorious dick. He didn't bother to undress Hyungwon that much, just reaching behind himself to pull the olders underwear down just below his dick, "wait!" Hyungwon called out with a whine as the elastic teasingly slapped down on his pale thighs, seemingly forgetting the game, but Jooheon was not giving him a second to think, using his hand still drenched with lube, covering Hyungwon with it, Jooheon easily slid down on the olders cock, deep and needy moan being freed from his mouth.

Jooheon liked to believe that Hyungwon's cocked matched the man, he had by far the longest cock, he didn't have nearly as much girth as some of the other members, but he wasn't a pencil dick either.

At that point, Jooheon was pretty sure that he deserved a medal for being kpop's best jockey, cause he managed to hit his own prostate in the first thrust downwards. There was a light sting from where Jooheon had maybe not prepped himself as much as he should have, but he didn't care, it felt fucking good, especially looking down at Hyungwon.

The older was acting like it wasn't facing him at all, but that arm under his head had a clenched fist, and Jooheon was almost completely sure that he would see crescent marks from nails when Hyungwon would unclench it, "you spoke, bad stallion." Jooheon hadn't picked up his riding crop from next to Hyungwon, it just didn't feel right with the mood they had between them. Instead, he just grinned teasingly.

Hyungwon didn't pout like Minhyuk or Changkyun, he just shrugged in an 'I will do better' way, an eyebrow raised in the clear 'shouldn't you be doing something or are we just gonna stay like this?'

That was one of the things that Jooheon loved about Hyungwon, he was just… ready to play along without judging, but he was also there to challenge Jooheon.

Feeling that his medal as 'best jockey in kpop' was being challenged, Jooheon stuck his tongue out at Hyungwon, and before the older could do anything to retaliate, Jooheon raised himself up, before letting gravity instantly pull himself down. Fuck he forgot how fucking long Hyungwon's dumb cock was, his thighs were gonna be so fucking sore, but he was not gonna give up! He was kpoå's best jockey for a reason!

Jooheon gave zero shits about the fact that there were other members of Monsta x home, eagerly letting out moans of pleasure as he started riding Hyungwon for real. Hyungwon was biting his blush lower lip, which made Jooheon think about how good those lips felt wrapped around his cock, but he couldn't think about that at that point! No that would have to wait until later.

With his free hand, Hyungwon had stopped drawing little circles and were instead having a full-on hold on Jooheon's hips to ground himself, but he wasn't pulling or anything of the sort he was just letting Jooheon run the show. Fuck Hyungwon was such a good stallion, speeding up the movements on his hips Jooheon would pull up all the way to the tip, ignoring how much his poor thighs were complaining at the movements, before letting gravity pull him down.

His moans were getting higher and higher-toned with each time he nailed his own prostate, he was starting to think that maybe he should be the damn lead vocalist with those high notes. Hyungwon's eyes were starting to wake up more, as his hand tightened once more in a fist. Small groans and moans getting out of his bitten lips, maybe it was the fact that they had both been turned on since they woke up, but neither was gonna last long.

Jooheon could already feel his balls tightening, but fuck Hyungwon was being so fucking good, and fuck his cock felt so fucking amazing inside of him.

Going back on his own words, Jooheon guided Hyungwon's hand from his hip to his cock instead, "be a good stallion and do some work as well." Hyungwon's dark eyes were clearly judging him with a 'what happened to don't use your hoofs?' but he knew better than to question Jooheon.

Instead, he just did as he was told, wrapping his long thin fingers around Jooheon's cock, easily matching his jerking movements to Jooheon's thrusts. His thighs were both screaming and shaking, it was a lot more work to move all the way up and down than he had expected, but fuck it felt good, so did Hyungwon's cold hands on his cock.

Sliding up, then sliding down "fuck so good, gonna be a good stallion and fill me up."

Poor Hyungwon seemed to be a bit conflicted on if he should find Jooheon's dirty talking hot, or cringe at it, seemingly decided to do both as he finally let his bottom lip go from where he had been biting it, to instead shot Jooheon a grin.

But Jooheon wasn't completely buying it, he could see the signs of Hyungwon being close to orgasm as well, how he would chase Jooheon's heat with small movements, he couldn't stop, how his breath was picking up speed, and his nose was crinkling as he tried to keep back the orgasm from within him.

He wanted Hyungwon to come first, but Jooheon's body just wasn't with him, and with one last pull of the oldest hand, plus a decisive hit to his prostate, Jooheon let the pleasure overcome almost falling on Hyungwon's chest as his thighs pretty much just gave up on the sheer idea of holding his weight.

It didn't get better as he could feel Hyungwon coming just a second later inside him, seemingly unable to hold it in with Jooheon's inside clamping down on him, "fuck fuck fuck fuck." Jooheon knew he sounded fucked out as he mumbled it out, fuck Hyungwon was filling him up so good, it felt so fucking good.

Luckily it didn't seem that Hyungwon minded the fact that he suddenly had a more or less boneless Jooheon on top of him, instead just petting the younger ass and thighs, he was always so snuggly after sex, yawning into Jooheon's ear before mumbling, "do I get a better grade than Minhyuk?"

Jooheon mumbling back, placing a kiss on the other man's collarbone "best grade, 9/10, good stallion, fuck you are amazing."

"You two, best jockey in the world," he yawned, pulling out of the younger, ignoring Jooheon's whine and then rolling the younger off him before reaching for some makeup wipes from the counter, both agreeing without words that neither of them was getting up and getting something to actually clean them with "you know that you are fucked right?"

Jooheon rolled over on his back, his ass aching in a good way, before he sighed, letting Hyungwon clean him up with lazy movements. He knew what the older was referring to, and he couldn't stop himself from just sighing "I know, but goddamn it, I am gonna do this."

"I am pretty sure they are gonna do you," Hyungwon chucked the wipe in the direction of the wastebasket "Kihyun has been eyeing you since Changkyun, he is like a lion prowling."

Jooheon sighed, opening his arms for cuddles "I know… I know… this was a bad idea, wasn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 down, 3 to go, Kihyun, Hoseok and Hyunwoo!
> 
> For a teaser, these are the places for the last chapters to take place, kitchen table, wall and the home gym.
> 
> I hope you all liked it so far!
> 
> Also thanks to everybody, this account hit 600k hits the other day <3


	4. Hoseok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late then never I guess

A side effect of Hoseok having been gone from their dorm for such an extended amount of time in the even that Jooheon refused to think about, cause fuck that, was the fact that the defence that he had built up against Hoseok's natural charm was much weaker than it usually would be.

That was what led to him standing, leaning against the doorframe, in his workout gear as he had planned to actually do some exercise that wasn't just sex. He never got as far as to actually go and workout, instead just staring taken aback by the sheer beauty that was Hoseok, on a bench press, covered in sweat, lifting heavy weights up and down, leading poor Jooheon to only manage one thought, that being 'how do I turn into a weight so those hands can handle me instead.'

Honestly, from that point onwards, Jooheon was more than fine with the fact that the only exercise he would be getting was his wrist as his eyes greedily eat up the display of manly strength in front of him. He couldn't stop himself from sneaking a hand down his loose workout shorts, wrapping a hand around himself as he just enjoyed the view.

It wasn't the first time they had done something like that, it turned out that Hoseok actually enjoyed being watched, especially when he was working out. Something Jooheon couldn't understand, but then again he looked like a disgusting sweaty mess when working out, and Hoseok looked like a damn greek god.

Hoseok always said that it made him want to work out more, that it made him feel like his body and hard work was being appreciated, which honestly Jooheon was pretty sure he could find the same effect by just going online and see the number of men and women creaming the pants at the mere idea of him.

To be fair, Jooheon hadn't actually expected Hoseok to realise that he was there, the other man was normally always so wrapped up in his own little world that he didn't notice anything in the world, especially since he had his earbuds in.

Apparently, the world didn't have that much mercy on Jooheon, as the same time as he wrapped his hand around his cock, all for just watching the gun show on display, Hoseok popped out an earbud and sat up on the bench "that looks a little lonely."

Jooheon was embarrassed to admit that his dick very much reacted to Hoseok's voice, god he was so whipped for his group mates, why were they all so hot? Who the fuck allowed this? Was this even legal? Even tho Jooheon had been the aggressor in his last 3 sexual encounters, but he suddenly felt like a shy little bee "I… don't mind me? I was just leaving?" he didn't mean to frame it like a question, his tongue just felt big and stupid in his mouth as he was taking in Hoseok.

The olders smile wasn't predatory the same way that Kihyun's would be when the tiny vocalist was about to flex his inner dom powers. Instead, it was just soft and sweet, and so Hoseok, and god his arms looked so good, and Jooheon's dick was whipped when it came to the older man, "I don't think I want that." 

"O-oh?" from being the jockey to suddenly feeling like the pray, Jooheon felt as if Hoseok's kind eyes could see through him and directly observe his soul, that being said, his hand was still wrapped around his hard dick. Tho he had stopped jerking off, it seemed a little weird to jerk off while chatting casually to a shirtless Hoseok.

"I think I want you to go back to your room and put on your little outfit and then come back here, that is what you want after all isn't it?" it was really unfair how Hoseok's voice was both sweet and calming to Jooheon, making him feel warm and fuzzy inside, but still deep and warm in ways that made Jooheon's dick reaction to it just as much as his heart was.

For a second, he just stared at Hoseok, his brain seemingly short-circuited as his eyes followed a single bead of sweat sliding from Hoseok's hairline down the side of his face and then his neck before finally touching that glorious, amazing chest that totally had not been part of multiple of Jooheon's dreams, "Honey?" Hoseok called out, voice seemingly a lot more concerned, which yeah was fair enough.

Snapping back into reality, Jooheon finally seemed to understand what it was Hoseok was saying, how the older wanted to take part in the play that Jooheon had been doing. The younger couldn't help himself from licking his lips at the thought "you sure?"

Hoseok raised an eyebrow, "sure that I want to see you in that tight leather outfit that you have already shown me more than once, bouncing on my lap? Yes very much." he wasn't as much of a dom as somebody like Kihyun or Hyunwoo was, but there was still an edge to his voice that made Jooheon consider that maybe, he was trying to run before he could walk.

He also decided that he didn't much care, one of the men who often featured heavily in some very not safe for work dreams and daydreams he had wanted to take part in his little kink. Who was Jooheon to turn that down? "Ok…- okay" Jooheon was stuttering like the pure, innocent virgin he definitely wasn't, cheeks red and hands being wrung awkwardly as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, dick still way too hard in his trousers. "I will… uhm…" he pointed over his shoulder towards the door as he awkwardly stuttered backwards "go change?" it was meant to just be a statement instead it turned into a damn question, cause apparently, Jooheon was a big dumb sub when it came to Hoseok and that glorious body of his.

"You do that." Hoseok's laugh wasn't dark like Kihyun would get at times when it was his turn to be the big bad dom, no, it was still sweet and soft, cause it was still Hoseok. Hoseok that was about to dick him down.

Oh god, Jooheon's eyes caught Hoseok dragging those loose workout shorts down thick solid thighs out of the corner of his eyes as he turned to leave. He didn't need to even see, to know that the older had wrapped a hand around his cock.

He was a little ashamed to admit that on his half run back to his room to change, he almost managed to faceplant the ground twice. Oh the things that his six group mates did to him, and the things that hopefully Hoseok was gonna do to him very soon.

When he got all of his gear on, he stopped for a second taking a few seconds to add a bit of makeup to his face, smearing on light dashings of black around his eyes with light eyeliners and eyeshadow, and he had never been happier that Changkyun had taught him the way of quick emo makeup.

Making his way back to the little gym they had in the dorm, for a second Jooheon considered that maybe Hoseok had just been teasing him, pulling his leg, but he was quick to reconsider it, Hoseok of all people would NEVER do that to him. Hoseok was kind, and sweet in the nicest ways if he would be teasing it would be like he did in the gym.

When he finally got to the gym, he was more turned on than he would probably admit to, not that it meant much if he wanted to admit it or not, since is cowboy outfit didn't come with underwear, and his dick was very much out there flopping around sporting more than just a chub.

Plus if he hadn't been turned on already, he would have been when he saw what greeted him back in the gym. Seemingly Hoseok had gotten bored of just waiting, as his workout shorts were pushed down to his knees, wide hand wrapped around his glorious cock as he was lazily jerking himself off while still sitting on the bench press bench "Honey, I thought you had forgotten me." his sweet smile had no right to be as sexy as it was, then again no part of Hoseok had any right to be as sexy as it was.

Jooheon felt almost lost for breath for a few seconds as he really took in what was happening in front of him, first moving when Hoseok patted his thighs, showing clearly where he wanted the younger, "never." his words were more mumbled than he would have liked.

Even tho this entire thing was meant to be about him having the control, all Jooheon could really do was follow the olders guidance, crossing the room and sitting down on the man's solid thighs. He didn't get much time to think as the next second Hoseok claimed his lips in a kiss "fuck you look so good baby, maybe it was a small miracle I am not part of this comeback I don't think I would ever be able to leave you alone." warm hands gathering on his ass and massaging the muscle he finds there, "I owe your stylists a damn present."

It was harder, the bratty dominant personality he had taken with the other three, a part of him was wondering how the fuck he would ever manage Hyunwoo or Kihyun, but that was really a thing that had to wait for later "I had to prep myself, that is why it took so long." It wasn't the best prep he had ever done, but he knew for a fact that if he let Hoseok do it, he would be under the man in a few minutes begging him, Hoseok was so good with his hands.

Just as expected, the man pouted, looking way too cute for the fact that Jooheon could very much feel his hard cock pressing against his ass "but I wanted to do it?"

Shaking his head once quickly to free his mind of the fact that those hands were still massaging his ass, calloused fingers pressing at his wet entrance, but not trying to push in. Jooheon was the damn jockey here, he was not gonna accept any of this, pushing Hoseok shoulder backwards the muscled man easily going with it not trying to resist until he was lying back on the bench.

"Now will you be a good pony and let me do my job?" Jooheon put as much cheek as he could in those words, even if his blood were roaring his in his body.

Hoseok had more than enough strength and control to easily flip them around if he wanted to, but instead, he just went easily along with the rappers guidance, even going so far as the put his hand up behind his head with a slight grin "I feel like I should be insulted that I am your pony, not stallion." while the words were teasing, Hoseok's expression was kind, it was always kind. That was just who the older was.

"If you are a stallion, then what is Kihyun?" Jooheon teased, reaching behind himself reaching for the olders hard cock guiding it towards his entrance, giving it a few quick jerks spreading the lube still on Jooheon's hand onto it, before letting the mushroom head rest just at the entrance.

"A unicorn?" Hoseok offered with a light shrug.

And Jooheon couldn't help himself from laughing, cause the sheer idea of what Kihyun would do to poor Hoseok's ass if the short man ever heard him referring to him as a 'unicorn', that was a show that Jooheon was more than happy to pay to see. Kihyun might look tiny and sweet, but he could be big and scary when he wanted to.

Then neither of them were laughing as Jooheon let gravity do its job, letting the thick head of Hoseok's glorious cock sink past the tight line of muscles that was trying to keep him out, he couldn't stop a whine from escaping from his mouth at the same time as a deep moan was forced from Hoseok's.

Turned out that bench pressing benches were not really created as places for sex, and Jooheon was struggling to get a good hold on the ground, and the ride ended up being significantly rougher and harsher for his poor thighs than he expected.

It was still worth it, seeing Hoseok's hands tighten into fists as he bottomed out inside of Jooheon, the younger who had never been good at controlling how loud he got, threw his head back and eagerly moaning "fuck so good."

Hoseok wanted to grab at him, to use those glorious muscles of his to lift up Jooheon and help the younger fuck himself on his engorged cock, they both knew it, and Jooheon loved every second of it, he loved the control he had. He regretted a bit leaving the riding crop behind, but he was also well aware that just springing a kink without proper communication about it, would end up with him being lectured by Kihyun about proper kink negotiation, and not even Kihyun could make that sexy.

It was hard to get a proper tempo going, but Jooheon was nothing if not a very stubborn jockey. Fuck it was hard to lift himself up, but that only made the drop back down assisted by gravity so much sweeter as the head of Hoseok's cock kept rubbing against his prostate with every drop.

Jooheon couldn't keep in his happy little moans and eager sounds, Hoseok opened his mouth, clearly to let cute little compliments rain down upon them, an action that he had done many times before, but Jooheon flicked a nipple close to where his hand was resting on that glorious solid chest "bad stallion, stallions don't speak now do they?"

For just a second, Hoseok glared, clearly not appreciating the order, but deciding to play along, still letting his hands rest away from Jooheon's hips, gorgeous lips set in a light pout before spreading in a near-silent moan as the pleasure Jooheon's body was giving him was slowly driving him up the wall and close to completion.

"Good stallion, taking everything so well." Jooheon couldn't stop himself from throwing his head back, the pleasure taking over his body, it was so fucking good. It had been so many years, and Jooheon still had no idea how the fuck Hoseok was even real.

There was just one thing that Jooheon had clearly forgotten, that while Hoseok was sweet and nice, and the bestest of best boys in the world, he was also not Hyungwon who would just lie back and let him do stuff cause he enjoyed that or Minhyuk who would do nothing, just to prove a point so he could win.

Hoseok was never happy doing nothing, and while he definitely wasn't as dominant in bed as the two other men still left on Jooheon's jockey list, he was still  _ Hoseok,  _ and Jooheon had really been pushing his luck too far, "such a good little stallion."

The next second, broad strong's hands were on Jooheon's clothed hips and in the with the next down thrust, gravity wasn't the only thing that helped Jooheon's prostate being drilled as Hoseok's hips snapped up at the same time as his hands guided Jooheon downwards.

The near wail that came out of Jooheon's mouth as his prostate was perfectly nailed with just the right strength and depth was probably loud enough to inform the rest of the Monsta x exactly what was going on in the poor home gym. No longer able to resists the calls of gravity, his poor innocent cowboy hat hit the floor as it could no longer stay on his head "bad-  _ ah~  _ Stallion!" Jooheon desperately tried to cling onto just what little semblance of control he still had, but it was hard when Hoseok's hands lifted him up once again before gravity slammed him down.

"I would say that it might be you who needs a little practice my sweet jockey." Hoseok's hand had moved from Jooheon's hips to his ass, giving the soft moulds there a good squish all the while still lifting Jooheon up and slamming into him on return, at that level Hoseok was more fucking Jooheon, than Jooheon was riding him. Much to the younger's chagrin, "but I think there are other people who would like to give you a good… practice session, so instead… hold on tight, cause I think you lost control of this stallion, also… not small?!"

Jooheon did realise that maybe called Hoseok, a very buff well-endowed man, a small stallion, was probably not the best thing he could have done, but it was too late for him to do anything, all he could do was hold on and get fucked. Which normally was something Jooheon was fully a fan of but was really not how this was meant to go.

Hyungwon had warned him that these three were not gonna go well, but Jooheon still really had wished that he could at least have succeeded with Hoseok, the easier one of the three "I am sorry!" it was hard for him to even get the words out, as he couldn't stop himself from reaching down to wrap a hand around his own cock, starting to jerk himself towards the edge. He had more or less fully given up on getting control back, instead just letting Hoseok ravage him.

"It's okay sweetie, at least you tried." somehow, that didn't make Jooheon feel better, but another squish to his ass, accompanied by a light slap did make him feel very good, "maybe I am just a bad stallion."

"You are-  _ ah…-  _ so mean!" Jooheon had more or less given up completely, letting Hoseok work those glorious arm muscles of his as he lifted Jooheon up and fucked him at the same time; instead, he focused on jerking himself off. For it felt so good, Hoseok's cock filling him up in the most perfect of ways.

"Yes, I am very mean." Hoseok's voice was fond, but also a little strained, probably strumming from the fact that he was trying not to cum inside of Jooheon just yet "now let it go my little jockey. Just let it go." 

Jooheon whined high in his throat as he once again was forced down on the cock, the head of it pressing against his prostate in the most delicious way possible "fuck you fuck you fuck you." Jooheon's word was both a mumble and a prayer in the same sentence, flicking his thumb over the head of his own cock, unable to keep it in anymore, he came all over Hoseok's glorious abs, with a loud cry of the older man's name on his lips.

It took just a few more pumps of Hoseok's hips for the other man to empty himself inside of Jooheon as well.

If it wasn't cause Jooheon had just cum his brain outs, he would have found it extremely arousing that even after having just emptied himself inside the rapper, Hoseok could still easily hold Jooheon up, which was good cause if he couldn't, it would be likely that the smaller man would just have fallen, as his body had gone completely boneless.

"I hate you." Jooheon's words were mumbled, and both of them knew what they really meant  _ I love you. _

Hoseok just hummed happily, his thumb stroking the leather-covered part of Jooheon's hip bone "I know baby. You looked hot tho if that matters?"

"You get a minus two, very bad stallion," Jooheoned whined as he took one heavy breath trying to centre himself.

"You like me when I am bad." now that he couldn't deny, but it made the prospect of what was about to come up soon more of a dread.

He sighed "I am so fucked am I not, I thought I could at least win this one." Jooheon was whining at that point, luckily it seemed that Hoseok just found him cute, even if he had his cock buried deep within the other man.

"Maybe Hyunwoo will give you a chance." he lifted Jooheon off his cock in a smooth slow moment as he started to soften inside the other man, Jooheon complaining with a soft whine as cum started gushing down his thighs as he couldn't hold it in "but Kihyun is gonna eat you alive."

Jooheon knew that he was right, but he was still gonna try. He was stubborn like that.

Oh god, Kihyun was gonna eat him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Hyunwoo who will like Hoseok pretend to let Jooheon run the show a little bit, while fucking him against a wall.
> 
> Last but not least Kihyun, who thinks that somebody needs to teach Jooheon how to be a good jockey, and it's time to get some real use out of that riding crop.

**Author's Note:**

> Who should be Jooheon's next victim?
> 
> I also write books, for anybody interested, here:  
> [Omega Unchained](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala/status/1226372589121044480)  
> [Omega Entangled](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala/status/1267159675017011207)
> 
> Other ways to keep up with me:  
> [My writing twitter](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)  
> [ My Kpop YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)  
> 


End file.
